1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a deck side trim for mounting on a vehicle body, the deck side trim is disposed on a side surface of a luggage space in a rear portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance design performance in a vehicle, deck side trims are mounted on left and right side surfaces of a luggage space provided in a rear portion of a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle (see JP 1988-16943 Unexamined Utility Model Application (Kokai) and JP 1997-39679 Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai), for example).
When mounting such a deck side trim on the vehicle body, as shown in FIG. 18, the deck side trim 9 is fixed to the vehicle body using a bolt 92 at a predetermined location of the deck side trim 9. That is, the deck side trim 9 is provided with a fastening portion 91, a bolt insertion hole 911 is formed in the fastening portion 91, and a boss member 912 projects from the bolt insertion hole 911 toward the vehicle body 2. The boss member 912 is brought into abutment against the vehicle body 2, the bolt 92 is inserted through the bolt insertion hole 911, an inner side of the boss member 912 and a through hole 29 formed in the vehicle body 2, the bolt 92 is threadedly engaged with a nut 93, thereby the deck side trim 9 is mounted on the vehicle body 2.
Depending upon a vehicle type, a tonneau cover covering the luggage space from above is disposed such that the tonneau cover is suspended from the left and right deck side trims (see FIGS. 15 to 17) in some cases. The tonneau cover can be wound and accommodated in a cover accommodating body, and the tonneau cover is pulled out from the cover accommodating body to cover the luggage space as needed. Accommodating recesses in which left and right ends of the cover accommodating body are accommodated are formed on the left and right deck side trims, respectively.
A load caused by the cover accommodating body is applied to the accommodating recess. Therefore, the fastening portion 91 is disposed on this portion and it is fastened to and fixed to the vehicle body 2 in some cases.
However, if the deck side trim is fixed to the vehicle body by means of a bolt, the following problems come up.
That is, since the deck side trim is mounted in a vehicle interior, an assembling operator leans out the upper half of his body into the vehicle interior and fastens the bolt using an impact wrench or the like. At that time, the operating posture of the operator is tight, and there is a problem that the operating efficiency is lowered.
Especially when there is a fastening portion in the accommodating recess of the cover accommodating body of the tonneau cover, the operating efficiency might be further lowered. That is, the position of the accommodating recess is immediately next to a rear sheet in many cases due to the function of the tonneau cover, and at this position, a pillar of the vehicle body hinders the operation in many cases.
Further, if the accommodating recess has the fastening portion, it is difficult to visually confirm the situation, and the operability might be further deteriorated.
If the fastening operation is carried out in the state where the operability is poor as described above, the deck side trim might be damaged by, for example, a bolt or an impact wrench.
If the bolt is fastened in such a manner as described above, the bolt is exposed from the design surface of the deck side trim, and the outward appearance design in the vehicle interior might be deteriorated. A cap covering the bolt can be mounted on the deck side trim, but in this case, the number of parts used is increased, and the production efficiency is deteriorated.